the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Dog Escapes from the McBride House
No Dog Escapes from the McBride House is the third episode for The Loud House spin-off series The Adventures of Lynn Loud. The episode premiered on June 13, 2016. The episode will be written by TrevorPhillips, TheAnimatorCartoonistDude, and TheCreepyPastaLover. Last Episode: Stuck in Detention / Next Episode: Stolen Ball Cast *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn *Pamela Adlon as Clyde *Kath Soucie as Lucas Nelson *Andrea Libman as Lincoln *Cathy Cavadini as Lori *Denise Oliver as Leni *Cree Summer as Luna *Lucy *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud Summary Lynn watches the McBrides' family dog while they are on vacation to earn some money, but things go wrong when Lynn accidentally leaves the door open. Plot The episode begins with Lynn asking her mother how she can make some money. Mrs. Loud tells her that their next door neighbors, the McBrides', tells them that they are looking for someone to look for their dog while they are on a cruise. Lynn says it is a great idea, and she also wants to know if she can have some time with Charles (the Loud's family dog) after she watches Scout. Mrs. Loud tells Lynn to go to the McBrides' and ask them if she can watch their dog while they are on their cruise. Lynn goes up to the McBrides' and she asks them if she can watch Scout (the McBrides' dog) while they are on vacation. Harold McBride responds with a resounding yes, and he is willing to give Lynn 50 dollars when they come back a week later if she takes good care of the dog. Lynn says she will watch the dog and take good care of him, and Howard McBride asks her to come back at 12 PM tomorrow to talk about her responsibilities. Lynn runs off, and the scene cuts back to her talking to her mother back at the Loud House. Mrs. Loud wanted to know if Lynn gets to watch the dog, and Lynn says yes and tells her that she will earn 50 bucks for a limited edition soccer ball. Mrs. Loud then wanted to know if she has been taught the responsibilities of the dog, and Lynn tells her that the McBrides' will teach her the responsibilities at 12 PM tomorrow. Lynn then goes up into her room and tells Lucas on the phone that she will need to watch the next door neighbor's dog for a week. Lucas then tells her that he wants to watch the dog with Lynn and that he wants Lynn to be at his house by 12 PM so they can go to the McBrides' and watch their dog. Lynn accepts and hangs up the phone. 1 day later, Lynn is shown at the front yard in Lucas's house, and they walk up to the McBrides'. Lynn rings the doorbell, and Howard is curious about her friend. Lynn tells her that it is her boyfriend, Lucas, and that he is willing to help watch Scout with her. Harold shows up and tells them that they will both earn $50 each if they take good care of Scout. Lucas asks them if he and Lynn could come inside, in which Harold accepts. Lynn and Lucas take a seat, and Lynn asks Howard about the responsibilities. Howard tells Lynn and Lucas their responsibilities, which are: taking Scout out to go to the bathroom every 3 hours, take Scout outside for some activities and sports every 5 hours, clean up any pee or poo Scout makes in the house, take Scout on a walk twice a day, and to not leave the door open under any circumstance, and Harold warns them that if they don't take good care f the dog, they won't get any money. Clyde asks his dads if it is time to go on the cruise, and Howard looks at his watch and they run out of the door fast. As soon as they leave, Lynn and Lucas begin doing their responsibilities. They begin with taking Scout outside to go to the bathroom. To be expanded. Transcript No Dog Escapes from the McBride House/Transcript Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the 2000 British claymation film Chicken Run, in which Mr. Tweedy, one of the villains from the film, says "no chicken escapes from Tweedy's farm" when the chickens are escaping from their chicken farm. *Scout is a male Dachshund. Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud episodes Category:Spin-off episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon